Niña rica, pobre corazón
by mybquest
Summary: Mi historia no es la de la chica que estudia en una escuela pública, conoce al hombre de sus sueños, se casa y vive feliz rodeada de lujos inimaginables. No. La mía es totalmente lo contrario. O al menos eso pensaba. /-/Es una historia nueva, entren y lean, sólo es el comienzo. U/A
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! YA SEEE YA SEEEEEEEE, no me maten…pero si supieran lo que me ha pasado U_U …el último año de prepa es fatal! Mi maestra de metodología es un maldito dinosaurio prehistórico que me quiere asesinar, o por lo menos reprobar…a mí y a mi generación entera. El novenario de mi abuela se vino y estuve dos semanas sin hacer nada; tuve que inscribirme en un torneo de fut porque si no lo hago me reprueba el profe (sí, me arrepiento haberme metido a esa paraescolar =/); un primo mío se accidentó y por cierto, no tuve vacaciones jeje, ah y por si fuera poco, cambiaron a la mejor maestra que me pudo haber tocado por una bruja maléfica con cara de angelito que nos encarga muchos trabajos para no hacer exámenes porque es bien (disculpe usté) huevona.

Uff, me faltaron cosas que contarles pero bueno, estoy aquí por otra cosa, les traigo una nueva propuesta, _No puedo ser solo tu amigo_ esta DESCONTINUADO porque lo estoy alargando y me están ayudando (wiiiiiiiiiiiiii) y estoy perfeccionando mi técnica de escritora ya que soy muy mala redactando…jijiji.

Esta historia se me ocurrió porque bueno, pase por un momento de traición por parte de mis "amigas" y estaba algo sensible por lo que decidí escribir para desahogarme y sentirme ocupada (y la verdad me sirvió mucho), esta historia tiene un título algo tonto pero denle la oportunidad, porque la verdad me gusto más la historia de fondo que la de mi historia pasada, así que como siempre, díganme que les parece.

Chayito! Y desde ahorita les advierto, no me esperen mucho, hare mi esfuerzo por actualizar pronto pero cosas como las que les platique me ocurren toooooooooooooooodo el tiempo.

Si tienen compu, ahi se leen!

* * *

**Yo, la niña rica.**

Todos comenzaron a darme la espalda, fue como si de pronto a medio mundo le importara más lo que mi imagen e ideas dicen de mí, que lo que yo siento y valgo. Mi mejor amiga, Ino, me dejó por la estúpida hija del alcalde, Temari; mi ex novio Neji, (que fue mi mejor amigo por mucho tiempo) no quería ni hacerme frente con tal de que yo no me enojara con él por darme la espalda tan sutilmente e inclusive mi madre me hacía bullying en mi casa durante la cena.

¿Por qué? Porque soy de las personas a las que les encanta defender, lo que piensan y quieren hacer, y a mí me gusta pensar en ayudar a la gente, a ir a los museos de arte y asistir a los recitales de ballet.

Ustedes dirán, ¿y eso que? Pues que nacer y crecer en la clase alta no te permite inmiscuirte con ideas que no entran en nuestros intereses, o sea dinero; a nadie le interesa luchar por los pequeños niños de Japón que son robados cada año por la mafia, o las colectas que se hacen para ayudar a las personas que pierden todo en los frecuentes terremotos y tsunamis que ocurren en las costas. Todos me decían que yo sería buena de política porque creían que mentía cuando hablaba de esto, pero mientras crecía se dieron cuenta de que insistía más en el tema y fue cuando las bromas típicas como "hey plebe" se vieron en mi contra.

Después de un tiempo me harté de ser siempre la diferente y le rogué y rogué a mis padres que me cambiaran a una escuela en donde estudiara mi verdadera vocación, claro, nunca les dije lo de las bromas de mis compañeros así que ésta era la mejor excusa que tenía, y a ser verdad me convenía. Por fin logré convencerlos, por supuesto que fue bajo la condición de que tendría que correr a Inglaterra cuando terminara mis estudios de preparatoria con tal de que no se me pegara "la mugre".

Mi madre decía que era una vergüenza el hecho de entrar a una escuela pública teniendo los suficientes recursos como para pagar un colegio privado veinte veces seguidas; mi padre prefería mantenerse al margen porque yo le importaba más que cualquier otra cosa, aunque no significaba que estuviera del todo de acuerdo. No podía culparlos, mi papa era el mejor abogado de todo Japón y fiel amigo de la familia real, por lo que siempre aparecían todas las noticias sobre él en primera plana, fuera lo que fuera. Teníamos que ser cuidadosos con lo que hacíamos.

En fin, nunca le hice caso a los reclamos de mi madre de que era la peor decisión de mi vida y decidí que tan solo entrara a la prepa comenzaría a inmiscuirme con personas a las que les interesara cosas sin sentido, como ponerse shorts de jean desgastados y unas botas e ir a dar un paseo por el malecón, comer un helado, sacar el perro para que le dé un regalito al vecino molesto, coquetearle al hijo del vecino molesto... ya saben, ese tipo de cosas.

Se escucha raro pero también me hacía sentir mejor el hecho de ponerme un uniforme que fuera obligatoriamente igual para todos sus estudiantes; una falda azul marino de pastelones por arriba de la rodilla, una blusa blanca abotonada con un listón azul marino en el borde del cuello y unas calcetas blancas con zapatos negros eran suficiente para permitirles la entrada a los alumnos, a diferencia del _European Gold Medall College_, en donde el uniforme tenía un tono dorado, todos usábamos corbata y un molesto saco y el largo de la falda y los zapatos eran a gusto de la persona que lo usara, aunque a todas las mujeres les gustaba llevar zapatos de tacón de Christian Louboutin y faldas de prostipirugolfa*.

No puedo mentir, me sentía atemorizada ante el hecho de entrar a una preparatoria de la que no conocía nada; además, mis "amigas" del colegio se habían empeñado en inventar historias terribles acerca de los que ellas llamaban alumnos sucios, desordenados y pervertidos de la _Preparatoria de Osaka_. Tampoco era como si a nosotros el hecho de estar en un colegio nos hiciera europeos y de la realeza, pero la vida que las personas de allí se daban era demasiado extravagante e innecesariamente excesiva, por lo que a esas alturas todo era posible.

Como me lo esperaba, nadie se molestó en mandarme un mensaje de despedida; ese día cuando recogí mis libros del casillero todos mis excompañeros comenzaban su primer día de clases del tercer y último año de prepa y los pasillos estaban más vacíos que de costumbre; cerré el lócker y caminé lentamente hacia la salida en donde mi antiguo y leal amigo Ford Focus era apantallado por los Ferrari de última generación aparcados tan elegantemente en el estacionamiento. Justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de mi coche escuché murmullos y me di la vuelta para corroborarlo pero, oh, grave error; una enorme bola blanca venía en dirección a mi rostro e inevitablemente chocó contra mi rostro, derramando una sustancia muy particular.

Cuando abrí los ojos traté lo más que pude de cubrirme con mis brazos de los otros golpes que igual derramaban lo que me di cuenta que era yemas y claras de huevo; en ese instante recordé que me habían "advertido" que esto sucedería si yo decidía terminar por unirme a la "plebe". Honestamente no pensaba que fueran a hacerlo de verdad. Como los cobardes que eran, se fueron corriendo diciendo cosas como "si regresas, mejor trae impermeable", y la verdad no entendían que eso a mí ya ni siquiera me importaba o dolía. Tiré mis brazos a los costados y después de respirar por diez segundos, caminé a la parte trasera del coche para sacar una pequeña franela con la que limpié mis manos y espalda, mi endemoniado cabello largo y rosado (que al final tuve que sujetar en una coleta) y por último, mi bendito trasero.

Llegué a casa evitando a toda costa a Kabuto, el mayordomo y a sus pequeñas aprendices; pisaba en silencio una de las dos gigantescas escaleras que rodeaban la amplia estancia de entrada y recorrí ya más tranquilla un largo pasillo hasta dar con mi habitación. Aventé mi bolso en la cama para después tirarme yo en ella y cerrar mis ojos sin pensar en nada, solo respirando; cuando abrí los ojos miré el reloj de pared y decidí darme una ducha en la regadera, ya que a las nueve en punto tendría que ir a la nueva escuela para darme de alta en las listas. Al terminar me metí en el armario que mi mamá arreglo para que unas cien personas cupieran allí dentro y me coloque unos jeans blancos y un top rojo con un saco negro, lo que más rogaba era pasar desapercibida, pues estaba consciente de que si las chicas de la nueva prepa eran no eran unas locas aventadas, por lo menos si tenían rivalidad con los de mi excolegio. Tomé mis converse rojos favoritos y traté de cepillar mi cabello para alaciarlo, aunque sabía que era caso perdido pues siempre se me rizaba de las puntas. Odiaba eso.

Cargué mi bolso de nuevo en mi hombro y salí de la casa, esta vez dándole unos "Buenos días" a Kabuto y afirmando que llegaría más tarde a desayunar.

En el camino al auto recibí un mensaje de mi madre que decía "no olvides tu cita con el nuevo director, no podré llegar", lo cual no se me hacía raro; ella nunca me acompañaba a nada, ni a mis graduaciones, ni a mis entregas de calificaciones de la secundaria ni a mis recitales de ballet, lo cual era una pasada de raya ya que ella misma fue quien me incursionó en esas clases cuando yo quería estudiar piano.

Di un largo suspiro y me adentré en el carro para marchar a la escuela.

Me estacioné en la acera, ya que como toda preparatoria NORMAL, no existía un estacionamiento del tamaño de cuatro canchas de futbol.

Me paré frente al portón de color gris y toque dudosamente con mis nudillos tres veces, duré unos diez segundos esperando y un tal Iruka abrió la puerta, le comenté que era nueva y rápidamente me hizo pasar y me avisó que me estaban esperando, al parecer era el prefecto. Me guió a través de un camino lleno de arbustos muy bien regados y atravesamos un pasillo extenso, en donde había salones de ambos lados, todos estaban en clases. Finalmente me abrió la puerta de la dirección justo en la mitad del pasillo y al entrar me topé con un cuarto pequeño con paredes tapizadas de caoba oscura y muebles que combinaban a la perfección con un escritorio; grande fue el susto que me lleve al ver a el director viéndome divertido.

-Siéntate por favor- y así, sin una estrechada de manos ni una cordial presentación, el hombre de cabellera oscura se sentó después de que yo lo hice, _Principal Senji Orochimaru, _así decían sus tarjetas de presentación; él miraba una carpeta que comprendí eran mis papeles escolares –Así que, Haruno Sakura- asentí esperando que él lo viera –tus calificaciones no son excelentes pero están arriba del promedio esperado en la preparatoria- volteó dos hojas y siguió –aquí dice que eres muy buena en las clases de química, eso es un punto a tu favor- volteó una hoja más –y al parecer también obtuviste buenos lugares en actividades deportivas en el país y en las…¿Olimpiadas Asiáticas?-

-Bueno, yo era la suplente en 100m de pista y mi compañera se había lastimado justo un día antes, así que dí lo mejor de mí y el resto es historia- me miró y sonrió levemente.

-Dime, Sakura, ¿crees que los deportes son tu vocación?- lo miré un poco incomoda y me propuse a responder los más honestamente posible.

-La verdad me apasiona todo lo que tenga que ver con correr, pero no creo que sea mi vocación como tal- me miro un poco interesado en la plática y continué –yo quiero adentrarme en el arte y la cultura moderna, señor- alargo su sonrisa y levanto las cejas.

-En resumen, cantar y bailar, ¿cierto?- asentí temerosa de lo que pudiera pensar y solo se puso de pie dando unos pasos hacia un estante con trofeos y fotografías –me alegro, aquí no somos muy conocidos por nuestros deportistas, sino por aquellos que prefieren sentir la música, al finalizar el año te podríamos ayudar a que consigas solicitudes de universidades teatrales o musicales, claro, si en verdad estas dispuesta a entrar a esta institución- me miró y ahora fui yo la de la sonrisa contagiosa.

-Créame, es lo que más quiero ahora- regreso a su asiento y colocó una hoja frente a mí, firmé y la metió dentro de la misma carpeta- pues bienvenida a la Preparatoria de Osaka, espero que mañana vengas muy bien preparada- me estrechó la mano y se puso de pie para indicarme la salida.

Cuando cerró la puerta no pude evitar sentirme feliz y comencé a bailar e silencio imaginándome la melodía de _I´m Walking on Shunshine _y movía mi cabello sin sentido alguno.

-¿E-estás bien?- me preguntó una joven de cabello largo y negro y de ojos color perla, no pude evitar un gritillo casi inaudible y traté de disimular.

-Sí- me arreglé el cabello y caminé hacia el portón un poco avergonzada, pero muy muy feliz; tal vez mi vida ahora comenzaba a tomar forma.


	2. Chapter 2

Este es el segundo capi, fueron diez de largo de word lo que significa doble descanso xD jaja no se crean, pero por algo lo hice así, lo que pasa es que cada vez estoy más segura que voy a estar muy ocupada, se viene mi exámen de admisión a la uni y no voy a tener tiempo de actualizar así que ya saben, estén al tanto en dos o tres semanas más, en cuanto a NPSSTA, ya lo continué y espero subir otro capi hasta la próxima semana.

Si tienen compu, ahí échense una leidita!jiji

.

* * *

.

**Él, el misterioso**

.

-Mamá, voy a la escuela, no al matadero-

-Pero si allí no sabes con lo que te podrías encontrar hija- me dijo metiendo a mi maletín un spray de gas pimienta –si alguno de esos pervertidos llega a acorralarte, sabrán con lo que se están metiendo, después podremos demandarlo y…

-¡Mama!-

-Ok, ok, pero déjalo adentro, sólo por si acaso, tal vez te encuentres un perro de esos pelones y te quiera morder y te dé rabia, no sé, sólo por si acaso- levantó los hombros y se sentó en la mesa de nuevo para desayunar.

Mi padre estaba del otro lado de la mesa leyendo un periódico y con un café en su mano ignorando como siempre nuestras discusiones matutinas, pero siempre atento a ellas para cuando yo necesitara un escape rápido.

-Tengo que irme- les dije levantándome de la mesa después de ver el reloj que traía en la mano y me coloqué el maletín negro en el hombro, me arreglé la falda del uniforme y caminé hasta mi padre para besarlo en la mejilla, como siempre lo hacía –nos vemos papá-.

-Hasta luego hija- me dio una de sus miradas y caminé hasta la pelirroja de mi madre, quien ya había dejado de masticar para esperar el suyo.

–Nos vemos- me separé de ella y me tomó del brazo.

-Ya sabes, si te pasa algo y…

-¡NOS VEMOS MAMÁ!- me fui corriendo hasta la entrada de la casa y desde allí para afuera compuse el paso; el chofer me esperaba en la puerta e hizo una reverencia cuando pasé a un lado de él.

-¿Lista señorita?- asentí con una mega sonrisa y él me correspondió siguiéndome para abrirme la puerta del coche, aunque sabía que era inútil pues a mí siempre se me olvidaba que él lo haría y sólo esperó afuera del Corvette negro para después entrar por la parte del piloto –Se ve usted muy alegre hoy-.

-Sin duda lo estoy- le respondí ensimismándome en sueños de lo que sería mi primer día.

.

.

Llegamos y me bajé justo frente al portón que estaba abierto –Te veo a la salida Koji- asintió y cerré la puerta, quedando de frente a la escuela y a muchos de sus alumnos. Caminaba con una sonrisa monumental y creo que me veían como una loca.

_-¿Viste en lo que llegó?- -No inventes, una niña rica se nos ha unido- _después comprendí que lo del auto de lujo era algo de lo que me tenía que despedir, tal vez lo mejor sería tomar el autobús como todos.

Avancé por el pasillo hacia el salón del consejero y me dieron una lista con mis materias y otra en donde anotaría la paraescolar que tomaría. Subí las escaleras y llegué al salón 21A, en donde todos los que ya estaban dentro me miraron sin disimular y las chicas comenzaron a susurrar, a medida que avanzaba a la parte trasera los hombres le restaron importancia y volvieron a platicar entre ellos; me sentí de lo más rara y opté por sentarme en la última banca, que estaba a un lado de la ventana que daba al pasillo y era la única contando a otra a mi lado que no tenían nombres en el gafete; me cercioré de escribir mi nombre en éste y lo acomodé de nuevo en su lugar, pero volví a escuchar murmullos con _"se llama Haruno Sakura" "su papá es abogado de Arashi"._

_Cálmate Sakura, respira, uno…dos…tres…cuatr…_

-Disculpa, ¿Es tuyo?- levanté la vista y divisé a una muchacha de cebollitas que al parecer recogió mi gafete del suelo, asentí y lo tomé, ella sólo me sonrió, traía un maletín café y por lo visto acababa de llegar, por lo que estaba ajena a lo que había pasado.

-Gracias- le dije mientras se sentaba justo delante de mí.

-Por nada, solo que cuando lo vuelvas a colocar, hazlo dentro del plástico- me estiré en el escritorio de la banca y pude sentir el plástico del que estaba hablando, metí el gafete y ella asintió –bien hecho Haruno, soy Ten TenHikari –me dijo extendiéndome su mano y atiné a tomarla torpemente –sólo dime Ten Ten-

-Solo dime Sakura- le dije dándole mi confianza y sonreí un poco, regresando mi vista a mi escritorio y sacando un lápiz para llenar las listas que tenía sobre éste.

-Veamos- murmuré conmigo misma –estoy en literatura con un tal Kakashi Hatake- y así seguí hasta terminar de ver las horas de salida de cada día y la metí al bolsillo delantero del maletín para leer la hoja de paraescolares –ok, está periodismo, teatro, club de ajedrez,soccer,blablablabla- decía mientras bajaba mi vista de los deportes fuertes –atletismo, natación, ¿aquí hay piscina?, literatura inglesa, coro, área instrumental, baile folclórico y…_danza moderna_- me dije en mi mente y no me permití anotar ninguna otra en la lista; guardé la hojita en el mismo lugar y en ese momento timbraron fuera del salón, todos comenzaban a correr a sus lugares acompañados de sus amigos y pude ver que Ten Ten platicaba con la chica de cabello negro que me vio bailando el otro día, nunca me di cuenta del momento en que llegó.

-Buenos días chicos- dijo un hombre joven de cabello grisáceo que entraba al salón y portaba una máscara en su boca, tal vez cubría cicatrices, dejó su maletín en el escritorio y se sentó en el dirigiendo su vista hacia nosotros -espero que hoy si vengan con ganas de participar, no como el día de ayer- fijó su vista en mí y pude notar que sus párpados se tornaron hacia abajo para formar una risa disimulable -¡es cierto! Casi lo olvidaba, desde el día de hoy tendrán una nueva compañera- me hizo señas con la mano para que me acercara y me levanté lentamente evitando las miradas curiosas.

_¿Estarán viendo como luzco? por lo menos me hice un corte de cabello ayer, mientras más corto mejor. _-¿Quieres decirles tu nombre?- me preguntó y voltee enfrentando nerviosamente al grupo de estudiantes que parecía atento a mi voz.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno- los murmullos de las mismas chicas se escucharon y Kakashi se levantó del escritorio para llamar su atención.

-Espero que cada uno de ustedes la trate con respeto, ella es una alumna de esta institución al igual que ustedes así que no quiero problemas ¿entendido?- sabía que se refería a mi estatus social y todos respondieron si profesor al mismo tiempo –ve a sentarte, bienvenida- lo miré con agradecimiento por lo que dijo y seguí el mismo recorrido a mi lugar.

-Perfecto, abran su libro en la página 16, espero que hayan leído el párrafo del cuento de los hermanos Grimm…- todos sacamos el libro y comenzó la clase, la verdad a mí se me hacía un poco interesante porque a veces se hacían discusiones grupales de una sola pregunta; miré a mi alrededor y era lo más cercano a lo que se veía en las películas, dos chavas murmurando, un joven ensimismado en la ventana que daba hacia el exterior, otro acostado sobre su libro, en fin, me alegraba estar allí.

-Eso es todo por hoy, cierren su libro en silencio- se paró de su asiento para volver a sentarse en el escritorio y cruzar sus brazos –ya que estoy a cargo de este grupo, necesito que alguien sea tan amable de darle un tour a la escuela a la señorita Haruno a la hora de la salida y que además le explique cómo son las cosas aquí- todos ignoraban al profesor y Ten Ten estaba a punto de levantar su mano, pero élsuspiró viendo al chico que estaba al frente –joven Uchiha, ¿sería tan amable de hacerlo?- el chico de cabello azabache miró hacia su costado y le dio un apenas audible y molesto _rayos –_gracias por ser tan amable, nos vemos mañana- enseguida timbraron y el maestro salió con un libro de portada verde en la mano.

Saqué con cuidado las listas del horario y me acerqué a Ten Ten –Disculpa, ¿crees que podría salir a dejar esta lista de mi paraescolar con la consejera?-

-Claro, Jiraiya se tarda veinte minutos en llegar, así que tienes el tiempo suficiente hasta para pasar por el baño unas tres veces- me reí y atravesé la puerta, en el camino a las escaleras dudé acerca de si recordaba los pasillos de regreso a la oficina pero decidí arriesgarme. Justo en el primer escalón alguien tocó mi hombro.

-¿Sí?- dije y volteé mi vista a un muchacho de tez porcelana y ojos negros como la noche, pude ver parte de su cabello y reconocí al mismo chico que se había ofrecido obligatoriamente a darme un recorrido –ah, ehm-

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, creo que es necesario hacer esto del recorrido o reprobaré- su voz era profunda, lo necesario para estremecer inclusive a los hombres, pero yo la sentía, algo así como suave…terciopelo.

-¡Oh! Ahm si- murmuré aún nerviosa.

Dio un enorme suspiro y relajó el rostro –Bien, como probablemente eres mi responsabilidad ahora tengo que preguntarte a dónde vas. Pareces perdida-.

-Oh no, bueno, voy a la oficina de la consejera, recuerdo que bajo las escaleras y…-

-Vamos- dijo sin esperarme y comenzó a caminar.

_-Qué genio, es como bipolar- _pensé. Reconocí los pasillos y me abrió la puerta para pasar conmigo.

-¡Buenos días Sasuke! Vienes a acompañar a Sakura, eso es un lindo detalle, ¿Qué se les ofrece?- escuché un bufido de parte de él y procedí a hablar un poco molesta.

-Vengo a dejarle esta lista, aquí seleccioné la paraescolar que quiero cursar- la tomó en sus manos y sonrió –me encargaré de que estés inscrita, vuelve mañana para hablar de los horarios de paraescolar-.

-Anko- Sasuke interrumpió llamando la atención de ambas -Sakura también necesitará la llave del casillero que va a ocupar, por lo visto no se la has dado porque tiene el maletíngigante- ella se agachó y sacó una bolsita que tenía una llave con un adornito de borrego.

-Toma. Esto es de parte mía, espero que te guste- miré el número grabado y me despedí de Anko -hasta luego chicos- nos dijo antes de que cerráramos la puerta y Sasuke volteó a verme.

-Esta llave abre el mismo casillero para libros que para el de la clase de física, te sugiero que consigas una réplica porque aquí hay cada maloso- enseguida me vino a la mente lo de los pervertidos y vándalos de la escuela y me reí llevó al pasillo junto a los casilleros y guardé los libros que no necesitaba en el mío, después me enseñó a cerrarlo bajo llave ya que cada lócker tenía su maña.

Subimos en silencio al salón, el profesor todavía no llegaba y me pareció un buen momento para acercarme con Ten Ten.

-Ya regresé, ¿puedo estar contigo?- me senté mi banco.

-¡Ni me preguntes solo acércate!, quiero presentarte a mi amiga Hinata Hyuga- la chica tímidamente acercó su mano a mí y le regresé el gesto –estábamos hablando de lo que podemos llevar al baile de bienvenida-.

-¿Habrá un baile?-.

.

.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x

.

.

El cielo estaba hermoso y despejado y animaba a salir, una lástima porque yo estaba sentada soñando en ir a viajar a Paris justo el día en que me graduara…

-…y no olviden que en dos semanas celebraremos el baile de bienvenida a los de primer año- contaba emocionada la profesora Tsunade –y yo soy la encargada de dicho baile, nuestro tema será la edad media y tendremos que conseguir máscaras para todos, así que hablando de eso, necesitaré de dos ejércitos de alumnos, uno que me ayude a adornar el salón y a cargar cosas pesadas y otro que me ayude con la música y el sonido- tal y como en la clase de Kakashi el salón se volvió una tumba y la profesora pareció hacer lo mismo que yo en su mente contando hasta diez tratando de relajarse –muy bien, como veo que están muy solidarios hoy, la mitad izquierda del salón se encargará de los adornos- señaló justo en la parte en donde estaba yo –y la otra mitad ya sabe que hacer-

Comenzaron a quejarse y Tsunade pasó dos hojas blancas para colocar nuestro nombre y saber lo que íbamos a hacer, supuse que para que no escapáramos.

-Toma- Ten Ten se volteó hacia mí poniendo la hoja sobre mi escritorio, anoté mi nombre y la pasé a la chica de coletas rubias a un lado de mí.

-Ten Ten, ¿qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?-

-Pues tendremos que quedarnos todo el día anterior al baile adornando el gimnasio como se le ocurra a la bruja- me reí en bajito por el sobrenombre que le puso a Tsunade-

.

No tardó nada en sonar el timbre anunciando la última hora y todos salieron disparados a los vestidores, al entrar me dediqué a buscar el casillero que me había tocado.

-Aquí estás- me acerqué y lo abrí con la llave que tenía un curioso borreguito colgando.

Cuando estaba a punto de dejar mi mochila dentro del casillero me topé con una bolsa mediana de color negro que tenía un logo consistente de tres rayas muy familiar; lo abrí y adentro se encontraba un pants, una sudadera, unos tenis y una playera, todos de color negro y con el mismo logo y en el fondo había una pequeña nota.

_Supuse que no tenías uniforme de física, te_

_Permitirán utilizarlo hasta que consigas el tuyo._

_S.U._

¿QUIÉN RAYOS ES….ohhhh.

Supuse que Kakashi se lo dijo a Sasuke y le resté importancia, comencé a cambiarme y guardé todas mis cosas dentro del casillero. Giré y salí al gimnasio junto a Ten Ten y Hinata, quienes al igual que el resto de la clase traían unos pants y sudaderas grises con el escudo de la escuela. Se sentaron en las primeras gradas y antes de que yo lo hiciera vi a Sasuke solo en la última grada, dudé un segundo pues él no me había visto y decidí subirme; cuando me senté a un lado de él solté un largo suspiro producto de mi esfuerzo sin que fuera mi intención hacer que el me notara, se rio un poco de mí y me sonrojé.

-Se nota que no te agrada hacer ejercicio- dijo estirando sus piernas y apoyándose en sus codos.

-Si me gusta, pero no este tipo de ejercicios-

-¿Entonces qué haces?-

-Mmmm, bueno, yo practico el baile- hubo un silencio de su parte.

-Qué tipo de baile-

-De todo, me gusta más el R&B y el Hip Hop pero también he practicado tango y baile de salón- otra vez guardó silencio y pensé por un momento que le parecería gracioso.

-¿Y eres buena?- resolví mi duda cuando volvió a hablar y sonreí para mí misma.

-Seeeeee. Digo, no soy lo que se dice profesional, pero me gusta mucho lo que puedo hacer- nos miramos sin que alguno hiciera un gesto y él tomó la palabra antes de que se volviera incómodo.

-A mí me gusta nadar- se volteó y fijó su vista al frente.

-¿Y eres bueno?- le hice la misma pregunta haciendo que ambos riéramos.

-Mejor de lo que he sido jugando futbol americano, sí- ahora yo guardé silencio y me dio tiempo de recordar para qué me había subido con él.

-Oye…acerca del uniforme- decía mirando el pants –gracias-

-Descuida-

-Te lo regresaré tan pronto me den el mío- me miró y se carcajeó, permitiéndome ver sus blancos dientes.

-¿Yo usando ropa de chica? No gracias, quédatelo, tal vez te sirva después-

-¡¿Tú lo compraste?! Es que, es Adidas, y según yo es ropa cara- me miraba despreocupado.

-No es un problema, créeme- en ese momento me preguntaba si Sasuke tenía algún trabajo por allí.

-Ok jovenazos, reúnanse aquí- dijo un hombre de peinado de coco y con algo que parecía un ridículo uniforme verde, bajamos para rodearlo y siguió hablando -¡ESTE AÑO SERÁ EL AÑO DE LA PODEROSA LLAMA GANADORA DE LA JUVENTUD!-

-Eso dice cada año…- murmuró Ten Ten y algunos soltaron una risita.

-¡Así que chicos, comencemos con una buena actitud! Diez vueltas al gimnasio- los abucheos se hicieron escuchar y comenzamos a correr; agradecía tanto que a comparación del colegio, el gimnasio de la prepa fuera tan sólo conformado por la cancha de básquet porque no tenía ganas de hacer ejercicio.

Terminamos jugando ponchados y la verdad pasé un momento increíble con mis nuevos compañeros, ahora me sonreían y me llamaban por mi primer nombre sin miedo y sin juzgarme en nada.

.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x

.

Regresamos a los casilleros y nos cambiamos, regresé el pants y lo demás a la pequeña mochila y la cargué junto con mi maletín en un solo hombro. Mientras caminaba detrás de Hinata y Ten Ten le escribía un mensaje a Koji para que no fuera a recogerme ya que quería llegar en autobús para aprender a usarlo (y parecer un poco a gente normal).

-¡Sakura!- Gritó una voz detrás de mí y al girar reconocí a Sasuke viniendo hacia mí algo agitado y a paso rápido –Recuerda que tengo que enseñarte la escuela, Kakashi no me perdonará que no lo haga- subí la mano a la cabeza después de recordarlo y miré a Hinata.

-N-no te preocupes, te esperaremos-

-No es necesario, yo puedo llevarla a su casa- dijo interrumpiendo y ellas asintieron sonrojadas.

Me despedí con la mano e ingresé de nuevo con él a paso lento. Regresamos por el largo pasillo sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada y cuando pasamos a un lado de las escaleras me hizo un ademán para que lo siguiera.

-Creo que ya pasé por aquí-

-Sí, pero no has visto el último salón- respondió abriendo la puerta del último salón y dejándome pasar a mí primero.

Era espacioso y había un enorme pizarrón de gis en el frente con notas musicales medio borradas y más de veinte atriles con algunas hojas; había también tres saxofones, muchas cornetas y clarines y otros instrumentos que suelen conformar a una orquesta. Del otro lado había más de diez guitarras acústicas y tres eléctricas y en el fondo, aclamando por ser acariciados, dos brillantes y bien cuidados pianos negros Yamaha.

-Este es el espacio de la paraescolar de Instrumental, aunque los coristas también ensayan aquí por las tardes- se acercó a la salida y lo seguí cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

-De este otro lado está el salón del club de ajedrez pero no hay mas que mesas, así que regresemos al área de actividades-

-¿Área de actividades?- lo seguí tratando de ir a la par.

-Si- caminamos hacia un pasillo que se desviaba del gimnasio y había muchos salones que al igual, estaban vacíos.

-¿Por qué están vacíos todos?-

-Porque las paraescolares comenzarán mañana miércoles, tienen muchos horarios que arreglar y al parecer entraron muchos alumnos al primer año-

Abrió una puerta sin soltarla y me asomé levemente –Este es el estudio del periódico escolar- divisé una pequeña impresora que funcionaba sola tirando las hojas al suelo.

Pasamos por varios cuartos más, uno de acapella, otro de manualidades, incluso por uno de tejido (WTF). Me llevó hasta al final del corredor en donde el último salón parecía ocupar más espacio que los demás y se encontraba cerca de lo que parecía una puerta hacia otro espacio de la escuela.

-Creo que querrás ver esto- me miró de reojo, abrió la puerta, y un gran espejo que abarcaba toda la pared apareció justo frente a mí –este es el salón de baile, aquí se ensaya ballet, jazz y danza moderna, las porristas ensayan en el gimnasio- lo miré emocionada y él asintió divertido por mi expresión –adelante- dí unos pasos y él me seguía cerrando la puerta.

-Vaya, hasta es más bonito que el estudio de ballet del European- voltee hacia ambos lados y suspiré –y aún más espacioso- viré hacia la pared contraria y también había espejos gigantescos, pero pegados a ellos se encontraban las famosas barras de apoyo; me acerqué a ellas y coloqué mis manos, recorriendo el suave y frío metal. En la esquina escondida del salón había una pequeña puerta, avancé hasta ella pero al momento de querer abrirla el pomo se detuvo.

-Tiene seguro. Allí guardan cosas de valor, los vestuarios, los discos con la música, el equipo de sonido…- apuntó a las esquinas superiores de las paredes, aprecié varias bocinas pequeñas- esas de allí arriba son controladas desde ese cuarto, por eso el seguro- le sonreí comprendiendo y le eché un último vistazo al espejo, al suelo de madera debajo de mis zapatos y por fin salí junto a él.

-Continuemos por aquí- dijo cuando yo ya iba de regreso por donde llegamos; lo imité y salimos por esa puerta, me desubiqué cuando frente a mí se encontraban la parte trasera de unas gradas interminables –por aquí- lo trataba de alcanzar dando la misma separación entre mis pequeños pasos y sus largas piernas, se detuvo justo en el medio de las gradas, levanté la vista y ahí estaba el campo de futbol americano, del otro laso había unas gradas también pero en el medio había un pasillo oscuro –del otro lado están los vestidores y las regaderas- dijo como si leyera la curiosidad en mi mente y otra vez, caminó hasta alejarnos del campo y acercarnos a un edificio súper altísimo.

-¿A dónde vamos?- No me respondió, sacó una llave de su mochila y abrió la puerta dejándome pasar.

Una alberca. Era una gigantesca alberca; en una orilla se encontraban cuatro trampolines a distintas alturas, la alberca estaba en una mitad con separaciones de bollas y la otra mitad mantenía el agua tan pacífica y tan clara. Recordé entonces que Sasuke me había platicado que le gustaba mucho la natación, ésa debía ser su paraescolar. Levanté mi vista hacia él y me miraba pacientemente.

-Aquí entreno- sonreí al escuchar lo obvio –en un mes el equipo de la prepa tendrá una competencia distrital, si calificamos en diciembre podremos participar en la nacional y tal vez en un año en las olimpiadas-

-He escuchado que los nadadores necesitan mucho tiempo de preparación-

Asintió- Mínimo tienen que ser dos años, y eso solo si eres muy bueno-

-¿Y tienes alguna especialidad o algo así?-

-Trabajo mejor individualmente, no me agradaba saltar del trampolín cuando era un niño así que no soy muy bueno que digamos- encogió los hombros y me imaginé a un pequeño Sasuke temblando antes de saltar por el trampolín más bajo, a la altura de la piscina.

.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x

.

Me acompañó a la salida de la escuela y a medida que no acercábamos a la banqueta me detenía algo nerviosa.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- volteó a mirarme con un deje de sorpresa y asintió.

-¿Me podrías decir en dónde y cómo se toma el autobús?- no apartó su aún sorprendida vista de mí y a los cinco segundos su rostro cambió a uno de risa.

-¿Vives en Tokio y no sabes tomar el autobús?- fruncí el ceño amenazándolo y levantó su mano rindiéndose

-Está bien, ¿pero qué tu papa no manda a nadie por ti? Un chofer o algo así-

-Uuuu, señor Sasuke, me ha estado vigilando-

-Claro que no- dijo sonriendo- pero es de esperarse con una familia bien acomodada como la tuya, sin méritos de ofender-

-No me ofendes, respecto a lo del chofer, es sólo que decidí hacer algo para parecer más…normal. Eso sonó raro-

-Para nada. Te entiendo- dio media vuelta, miró a todos lados como pensando y luego regresó la vista a mí –¿en dónde vives?-

Titube un momento y le dí mi dirección.

-Claro, ven, te acompañaré a tomar el autobús de tu ruta- crucé la calle siguiéndolo por atrás ya que tenía la grandiosa maña* de caminar demasiado rápido, después caminamos dos cuadras y dimos la vuelta, otra vez caminando –mira adelante- señaló una parada de autobuses y había algunos alumnos sentados en las bancas –allí esperas al autobús- cruzamos de nuevo y me dejó sentada hasta una de las bancas –tu camión es el de la ruta 25, el número lo tienen en la parte de enfrente en color azul, te dejará frente al centro comercial que está cerca de tu casa, como a unas tres cuadras antes de llegar a las lomas-

-Ok, eso está muy bien- _claro, si hizo cuentas son más de tres cuadras, digo, contando las largas mansiones que tengo que atravesar. _Me miró un segundo y después levantó la mano despidiéndose.

-Nos vemos- cruzó la calle y siguió el mismo camino, pero en vez de dar vuelta siguió totalmente derecho.

-Ptsssssss. Oye, la del cabello de chicle- _¿Chicle? _Me voltee mirando a la responsable de tal apodo y encontré a una chica de cabello…

-¿Morado?- murmuré y se dio cuenta, frunció el ceño y suspiró.

-Lo sé, está peor que el tuyo-

-¿Peor?- respondí espantada mirando uno de mis cortos mechones.

-Ah, ignórame. No, no me ignores, se me olvidó lo que te iba a preguntar por un momento- se acercó acusadoramente a mí recorriendo toda la banca y llegó justo a mi lado -¿estás saliendo con el Uchiha?-

Su pregunta me tomó de sorpresa y sonreí un poco sonrojada, ¿yo con ese?..._no lo creo, es bipolar._

-N-no, es un poco, ahm, raro- sonrió

-Se supone que deba ser así, todos los chicos que valen la pena deben tener ese toque misterioso- se hundió en sus pensamientos y me estiró la mano –mi nombre es Tomomi Haruki- tomó una de sus largas coletas moradas y sonrió aún más –dime Tomomi; tú debes ser la nueva-

-Sí, soy Sakura Haruno-

-Sí, lo sé. En esta escuela los rumores corren rápido. Dime, si no sales con él ¿Cómo te hiciste su amiga?-

-¿Amiga?-

Me miró y desdibujó su sonrisa a una perfecta O -¿No son amigos?- negué con la cabeza y bufó –Debes estar tomándome el pelo, el no saldría con nadie, solamente tiene un amigo y créeme, ni siquiera está en la misma prepa- me quedé pensando en un solitario Sasuke y en verdad que era la primera vez que algo me llamaba la atención.

-¿Y cómo sabes todo esto?-

-Bueno, todos en la escuela lo saben pero yo estuve saliendo con él durante tres meses hace ya más de un año y la verdad es una persona muy cerrada-

-¿Saliste con él?-

Asintió con cara triste –Si pero ni siquiera me llevaba a pasear, sólo me llenaba de regalos; ahora que lo pienso sus padres siempre lo motivaban a que saliera conmigo y sus amigos y él parecía distante todo el tiempo; es del tipo de persona que por alguna razón siempre que tiene algo que decir nunca lo dice- nos quedamos en silencio un momento y ella recobró su compostura y su sonrisa –aún y con sus defectos siempre fue una persona muy atenta, la verdad estaría más que encantada si alguna vez me deja encontrarle una novia y lo veo sonreír de felicidad-

Rodé los ojos y bufé –Y tú crees que él te deje hacer eso-

-El sabe que no tengo porque pedir su permiso, yo haría lo que fuera por un amigo y él me dijo una vez que me consideraba su amiga, así que tengo un gran trabajo por delante- sonrió ampliamente y me contagió su alegría y pensé en ofrecerle mi ayuda para unirme a su plan, no tenía nada mejor que hacer y Sasuke era un chico interesante.

-Si necesitas ayuda, cuenta conmigo- estrechamos las manos en señal de tregua y el autobús llegó, todavía a través de la ventana alcancé a ver su mirada divertida y me guiñó un ojo.

.

Misterioso…

.

.

.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x

.

**maña: **es una costumbre o un tic de mal gusto que la gente repite constantemente.

.

Jiji esto último lo puse porque una vez estaba con mi amiga escribiendo y me dijo que si había personas de otros países leyendo no iban a saber su significado, asi que si no entienden algo de episodios pasados o de mi otra historia avísenme y con gusto lo adjunto en el siguiente capi.

Love&Peace Everybody.!.! :3


End file.
